Masquerade
by sweetsour-bublegum
Summary: Set in 19th century. Zero and Ichiru are at a masquerade party and Zero is having a slight abandonment issue. He decided to stray into the lovely rose garden where he meets "Mister Stranger".


**This story is set in the 19****th**** century so yeah… masquerade ball. **

He felt stuffy – like a stuff pig with a big apple in its mouth that they sometime had for dinner during Christmas. The image made him winced as he quickly pulled his tie loose to lose some of the confinement, his eyes never straying from his mirror image on the dance floor. Ichiru seem to feel none of the uneasiness that his older brother was feeling. On the contrary, he seem to be having fun flirting with a blond haired girl in a very elaborate dress that he guessed was supposed to represent some kind of a bird if the feathers on the dark green dress were to be taken as a hint. Zero couldn't see her face as it was hidden by an intricate design mask, as was everyone at the masquerade, but he could tell she was beautiful from what little he could see. And she seems to also enjoy all the attention that Ichiru was showing her.

Ichiru did not need him anymore, he noted sourly.

It has been a long time since Ichiru needed him for anything. The younger of the twin had found his independence and left his older brother tottering to grasp his. How ironic that the youngest of the two would be the first to let go of their hands. Still, he didn't want to burden Ichiru. He loved Ichiru and as long as Ichiru was happy, who was he to destroy that. Signing in frustration, he brought the glass he had been holding and sipped a bit of the clear red wine. It tasted sweet and bitter at the same time. A wine of the highest quality that was provided by the host... whoever that was. He did not bother to read the invitation letter nor had he paid any attention when Ichiru had read it to him. He had not wanted to attend the party at all but Ichiru had insisted that they go and he could not say no to that.

_Anything for you, Ichiru._

The blond hair girl that Ichiru had been dancing with threw her head back, laughing at some joke his little brother had probably told her. Zero gritted his teeth finding the interaction suddenly annoying and quickly turned away toward the balcony to spare himself anymore unwanted scene. He did not understand why it bothered him so much. It was just a stupid dance with a stupid girl.

The balcony overlooked the rose garden below and though he could not really see the lovely flowers this far at night but he could smell them. The sweet fragrance flooded his sense and plus with the cool breeze that was gently caressing him, he felt more at calm then when he had been in the ballroom. Leaning against the balcony railing, he closed his eyes and concentrate on the sweet fragrance. He loved flowers and Rose was his favorite flower. When he was young, he had spent most of his free time with the gardener. In his opinion Mister Bean had been the best gardener in the whole world. During his time, the flowers around their house had bloom beautifully, though he had a peculiar habit of talking to the flowers.

Opening his eyes he looked back into the ballroom to make sure that he would not be missed. Deciding that Ichiru was too preoccupied to care about his brother at the moment, he quickly jumped over the verandah and landed gently into the rose garden. The fragrance here was stronger and he was not quite aware of the eager smile that was creeping across his face. He trailed the stoned path, fingering the bushes as he admired the flowers.

"Are you enjoying the garden?"

A voice behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin. Quickly, he turned around; a man was standing there with a glass of wine in his hand and his face half covered with a mask. Zero stared at him shock at being caught even though he had done nothing wrong.

"So, are you enjoying the garden?" The man asked again, tilting his head inquiringly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," Zero answered recovering from his shock. Now that the initial shock of a stranger was fading, he found the feeling replaced by annoyance - annoyance that this man had interrupted him. "Well, if you excuse me. Good night, Mister Stranger."

Zero said and without waiting for a response he walked deeper into the rose maze. It was a full moon tonight and he had no problem of seeing where he was going. He was used to the dark. His father had occasionally brought Ichiru and him hunting before and they would sometime camp out when the hunt went longer than expected. His father was always reluctant to bring Ichiru along because the younger twin was usually down with something but almost every time, Zero would refuse to go anywhere without his counterpart.

That time was in the past now. What they had was obviously dissipating if not already lost and he don't think he'll be able to retrieve it again.

As if trying to chase away his dark thought, he inhaled deeply, concentrating on the sweet fragrance that immediately flooded his senses. Whoever the gardener was he had done an excellent job. Somehow, he knew that the roses are happy. Only happy flowers could emit such sweet smell. Or so Mister Bean had said. Unconsciously, he chuckled, feeling a bit giddy. Mister Bean could be so funny sometime.

"Are you drunk?"

Zero whirled around and saw the same stranger again standing behind him and still holding a wineglass. "Please stop creeping up on me." He said a bit vexed, ignoring the question. It was unusual that he did not detect the stranger. The stranger had a very soft footstep. Zero eyed the stranger. "Are you following me?"

"Hardly, we are merely crossing each other path." The stranger said, shrugging nonchalantly. "You're not lost, are you?"

What's up with the 20 questions? He did not like talking very much if it is not to Ichiru and this stranger was asking questions after questions. Actually, it was more than a bit annoying. "I'm not lost, thank you for your concern."

"I see." The stranger spoke with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Zero frowned at that. "Do you like flowers?"

Again, with the questions. "Please, stop that."

"Stop what?"

"The questions. It's annoying." Zero nearly snapped. What is it with this stranger that grates him the wrong way?

"I'm sorry." The apology was followed by a very awkward silence that left Zero feeling a bit guilty at his lack of manner.

"Well, good night again, Mister Stranger. I hope we would not cross path anymore tonight" Zero said, bowing a bit before turning to walk back toward the masquerade. Ichiru must be looking for him by now… probably. But he would not keep his hope high. _I want to go home now_, he thought ruefully, pulling his mask of his face.

"Excuse me,"

Zero stop in his track and turned back his attention to the man that was still standing behind him.

The stranger stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat and said, "I hope you enjoy the party"

_Not likely_, he wanted to answer but his parents had raised him better than that.

"I am, thank you." He replied instead. He waited for the man to say something more but when only silence reigned over them Zero turned back and continued walking toward the ballroom.

As it turned out, Ichiru was looking for him by the time he arrived back at the ballroom. His twin hurried to him with hands on his hip, obviously in irritation if the small frown on the face was anything to go by. "I've been searching for you." His little brother announced. "Where you've been?"

Zero couldn't help smiling as he pat his little brother's head affectionately in apology. "Sorry. I was feeling a bit stuffy so I went out to get some fresh air."

"Why you took your mask off?"

"I don't like it. It makes my face itch."

The frown disappeared and his little brother gave out a sighed instead as he pulled his own mask off. "You really don't like parties do you, Zero-nii?" It was not really a question so Zero only shrugged in answer. "What do you say if we leave this party early then?" Ichiru lips were pulled into a smirk. All the guests were supposed to unveil their mask later on and there was a prize for the best masquerade but he really could not care less about it.

Zero grinned back at his twin, in appreciation. Ichiru was always so considerate of him.

"Thanks, Ichi."

"Anything for you, Zero –nii."

**I just felt like putting something up and this story had been in my fanfiction folder the longest of time. I like 19****th**** century story and kinda wrote one on a wimp. I got no plans for it other than writing out Zero and Ichiru interaction. I love those two brothers brotherly bond… when they are not going for each other's throat.**

**Just in case you're wondering. Mister Stranger is of course Kaname Kuran. I don't ship any other couples other than that. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed it.**


End file.
